1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antireflective film, a polarizing plate, a cover glass, an image display device, a method for producing an antireflective film, a cloth for cleaning an antireflective film, a kit including the antireflective film and a cleaning cloth, and a method for cleaning an antireflective film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image display device such as a cathode ray tube display device (CRT), a plasma display (PDP), an electroluminescent display (ELD), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), a field-emission display (FED), and a liquid crystal display device (LCD), an antireflective film may be provided in order to prevent a decrease in contrast or a reflected glare of an image due to reflection of external light on a display surface.
As the antireflective film, an antireflective film has been known, which includes, on a substrate surface, a fine unevenness shape of which a period is shorter than the wavelength of the visible light, that is, an antireflective layer having a so-called moth-eye structure. By the moth-eye structure, a refractive index gradient layer whose refractive index is varied continuously from the air towards a bulk material inside the substrate is artificially produced, so that reflection of light may be prevented.
As the antireflective film having the moth-eye structure, JP2009-139796A discloses an antireflective film having a moth-eye structure which is manufactured by coating a transparent substrate with a coating liquid containing a transparent resin monomer and microstructured particles, curing the coating liquid to form a transparent resin in which microstructured particles are dispersed, and then etching the transparent resin.